Firebird Princess
by cecebeec
Summary: Seika was the princess of the Firebird Tribe. However, after the war amongst the humans and dragons, she was the only survivor. Join her on her quest to find the secrets to her past and the dragon boy who'll break the chain that binds her heart. NastuxOC
1. Prolouge

Hello Everybody!

Welcome to the Fire Princess, a Fairy Tail fanfic about the mysterious princess known as Seika. To begin our tale, let us travel back in time to age of the Firebird Tribe.

_Prologue_

_High above the hills, reaching towards the heavens, and a kingdom of light shone brightly in the sun. This kingdom, unlike the others, were inhabited by the fierce some Firebird tribe. A tribe well known for it' people who are half human, half avian. With the power to heal, produce and control flames, and the gift of flight, they were a peaceful tribe. However they were very territorial with their area and considered all outsiders as an enemy. Then one day, the war between humans and dragons disrupted the peace. In order to obtain peace again, the firebirds sought help from the humans. But they were betrayed. And this is where our story begins…._

* * *

_She was running…._

A girl with dark red hair in a high ponytail and golden eyes. Her red and gold kimono was dirty and torn. In her hand, she clutched a pendant. It was a golden bird.

_She was being hunted…_

"Search the forest! She could've gotten far. She still a little girl." A voice rang behind her. Footsteps ran behind her as she continued to run.

_Her parents died before her eyes…_

She brought the pendant closer to her heart, thinking of her parents. The humans knew magic like they did. She watched her father get beaten and her mother helped her escape through the secret tunnels. Then her mother gave her the pendant.

_Protect this with your life…_

Her mother's last parting words. If she was only here to comfort her running daughter as she ran from the humans.

_The kingdom burned to the ground…_

"She the only one left. She'll pay a high ransom in the market." The voice said again.

The girl stopped running to catch her breath. She was worn out and tired. She had lost her only family and friends. Her eyelids grew heavy as the smoke covered her eyes.

_She couldn't give up!_

Sucking in another breath, she continued to run. Not daring to look behind her. Tears kept falling from her face.

_SNAP!_

She was carried from the ground and was suspended from the air. She didn't watch where she was going and ran right into their trap. Frighten, she tried to break free by struggling. But to no avail.

"You've caused us a lot of trouble little missy. Or should I say young princess Seika."

Her eyes flashed with fright as the men surrounded her. The leader, a stout man with short black hair, smirked at her suspended body from the ground. He held a knife at her face.

"Now that we've got ya, you know what we're gonna do to you?" He asked, daring her to answer. Too scared to talk, she shook her head.

"You're a young firebird capable of healing. You are going to help us beat the dragons in this war we're currently fighting with em. I won't be taking no for an answer either."

Seika scowled and spat at his face. The other men readied their weapons in case she was planning something. The young princess cracked a small smile and glared at the leader.

"I would rather die than give up my powers to your kind. I take it this is how powerful you humans are." She tried to sound brave, without putting fear in her words.

The man tighten his grip on his knife and held it closer to her neck.

"Brave words coming from such a small girl. But I rather keep you alive than kill ya. You are coming with us rather you like it or not." he then noticed something shiny coming from her hand and yanked it out. "So this is where the treasure was. In the hands of the princess herself no less. Now you're really coming with us."

With that, he grabbed the net holding her inside and dragged her across the forest floor. The other men followed as Seika struggled against the net.

**Weeks later…**

Seika found herself running again, this time, away from her human captors. She smiled and touched the pendant safely nestled around her neck. It would seem that she was always on the run. For weeks, she had stayed in the human's refugee camp and healed the sick with her magic feathers. But thanks to a reliable human, she finally escaped unscathed. The dragons, she decided, were surely to defeat the humans. _I hate them all. I hope the dragons beat them._ She thought.

Not noticing where she was running, she bumped into someone and fell to the ground.

"Hey watch it! I'm trying to escape!" She yelled, angrily.

The person groaned and got up. It was a boy, a strange one at that. He had pink hair and a childish face. He wore a white scaly scarf around his neck.

"Well you ran into me. You need to watch where you're going!" he shot back.

"Shut up! Like I care if I run into someone! I've always been running from something and it gets me to places faster." Seika retorted.

"Hmph you must've had a rough life." he commented.

_You have no idea. _Seika thought.

A loud roar interrupted her thoughts as she look back. A large red dragon flew over the humans and blew fire from its mouth. Seika saw the flames and was mesmerized. The boy noticed this and smiled.

"That dragon over there, he's my dad. His name's Igneel and he's a fire dragon."

Seika's eyes widen and turned to face the boy. "That's your dad?! But how?"

"Oh he took care of me and taught me fire dragon slayer magic. But he's the coolest dragon ever!"

Seika saw happiness in the boy's eyes and smiled for the first time in weeks. She held a hand out to him.

"My name's Seika what's yours?"

"Natsu, Natsu Dragneel." He shook her hand and nodded.

"Well Natsu Dragneel, if I run into you again in the future, I hope we can be friends."

"Yeah that would be awesome! I can wait for you."

Seika blushed slightly and sighed. She took off running, not looking back at his face. _You and I will meet again, when we're least expecting it, One day in some far off place, I will recognize your face, I won't say goodbye my friend, for you and I will meet again._

_Years have passed since I saw his face. I really believe I will see him again. When I do, it will be magical._

18 year old Seika watched the sunset. All those memories from her past seemed to have left her in a sort of daze.

"I've got to stop dwelling in the past. I need to look for any remains of the Firebird Tribe."

A flash of light appeared behind her and a golden pair of wings replaced it. Seika flew into the twilight sky, the world expanding around her as she flew.

* * *

And with this ends the prologue. What adventures awaits Seika s she continues her search? Will she meet Natsu again?

Find out next time, my dear readers.


	2. Part 1: Chapter 1

Hello again readers!

Time for the first chapter of the Firebird Princess! Before I start, let me clear something up. Yes 400 years have passed since our dear princess had escaped. But to keep it modern, she's eighteen years old. I hope this doesn't confuse you, my fellow readers.

_Part 1, The Search_

Chapter 1: A Chance Meeting

**The Magical Association Great Institute or M.A.G.I. **

"Have you found any leads yet?"

"None, but I'm sure there has to be something here about them."

Two people were gathered in the library, searching through ancient scrolls and textbooks. One was a very tall lad with white hair and green eyes. The other was a stout woman with violet hair in a ponytail and blue eyes. Both were wearing lab coats and blue jumpsuits.

"Well hurry up Taika! There has to be something about the tribe called the Firebirds." The man said frantically.

"I tried Thoth, but almost every book has given me no answer. And I've searched through _The History of Fiore _and _Ancient Tribes and How They Lived_!" Taika threw up the book in disgust. "The master will not be pleased by this."

Thoth gave Taika a look of disappointment before turning back to his book. "Master Vidimus has insured us the job of looking for one person and we have no leads whatsoever about her."

"Just who is so important that Master Vidimus needed us to research about?" Taika asked, curiously.

"Why the princess herself, Seika."

* * *

**Sakura Town, North of Magnolia**

"So who is our client again?" Natsu asked for the umpteenth time.

Team Natsu, once again, was on a very important mission. They traveled through the crowded city without so much as attracting any attention. Lucy currently had her nose in the guidebook, Gray was talking with Erza, Wendy walked around gazing at the scenery with Happy and Carla, and Natsu slouched behind. The mission was a simple one; help out protecting a social gathering.

"The clients name is Master Vidimus and he's the leader of this town." Erza said, coolly.

"It says here in the guidebook that he's a well-respected person that gave the town a new chance in life. He also founded a major university here called M.A.G.I, a school for wizards to enhance their potential." Lucy read aloud.

"So this guy must be really important to hire top wizards for his big gathering." Happy interjected.

"I'm sure we'll have some fun doing it." Wendy said.

"Yeah he hired the best. With Fairy Tail wizards, what could go wrong?" Lucy reassured herself.

"HEY FLAME IDIOT, WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!"

"SHUT UP ICE FREAK AND PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!"

Already Gray and Natsu started their usual fight, right in the middle of the square. Everybody stopped what they were doing and watched the pyro and striper duke it out.

"YOU TWO STOP THIS AT ONCE!" Erza shouted, punching both of them in the face.

Lucy and Wendy looked at each other and sighed.

"You might want to rephrase your words Lucy." Carla muttered.

Natsu and Gray recovered from the beating and glared at each other.

"We'll deal with this later." Gray mumbled under his breath.

"Couldn't agree more." Natsu mumbled back.

Suddenly, he was knocked down to the ground again. This time, however, by a mysterious figure who fell on top of him. She had deep red hair, wore a red camisole, blue jeans, and brown combat boots. On her back was an orange backpack and around her neck was a necklace.

"Watch where you're going, Pinky!" She said, rudely.

* * *

**Over the skies of Sakura Town**

Seika descended over Sakura Town, a determined look on her face.

_This is the place, maybe I can find some leads here. _She thought.

Her stomach gave a loud rumble.

_And maybe a quick bite to eat._

She touched down in a secluded area and her wings disappeared. Putting on her backpack, she ran out into the heart of the city. It was a serendipitous sight. The trees were in full bloom as cherry blossoms rained everywhere. The smells filled her nose, from flowers to freshly baked pastries. And all around her people were hard at work, not even noticing the newcomer.

_Excellent now I can research in peace._

Seika broke out into a run. The sights around her turned into a blur as she did. Seika laughed, her hair flowing in the wind. She had always enjoyed freedom and not being told what to do. Even though as a princess she followed the rules, she liked the places she visited as a runaway.

A sudden impact broke her stride as she tumbled down to the ground. When she got out of her daze, she realized that she fell on top of someone. He had pink hair, wore a white vest with a black coat, and brown sandals. Around his neck rested a scaly white scarf.

"Watch where you're going, Pinky!" She said, rudely.

"Me? You were the one who bumped into me in the first place!" He retorted.

"Whatever and get off me!" She got up and checked herself for any injuries, smiling when she found none.

"Geez you need to slow down." He said, getting up.

"It gets me to places faster. Not like you kid who goes too slow for their own good." Seika said.

"I'm not a kid! You just ran into me!"

"Natsu are you okay?"

Seika saw four people and two floating cats run over their directions. Her face scowled and she turned towards the guy.

_Why does his name sound familiar? Like I've heard it before? He couldn't be….no it can't be._

"Natsu are you sure you're okay?" Seika snapped out of her thoughts and saw a busty blond girl examine Natsu from head to toe.

"I'm fine really Luce! No broken bones or anything fatal." Natsu reassured her.

"Wait Natsu you've got a cut on your hand!" The blue cat pointed out.

Seika bit her lip. She forgot that she had sharp nails and grabbed his hand to get up. _I guess I've got to help him. More or less, I guess._

"Here I can fix that." She said, seizing his hand. Natsu was about to protest when a gold glow enveloped his hand. When it stopped, the cut had vanished.

"Woah how did you do that?" He asked, eagerly.

"I have…..healing powers that enable me to do such things." Seika half lied.

"Wow that's so cool! I'm Natsu by the way. And this is Lucy, Erza, Gray, Wendy, and the two cats are Happy and Carla." He pointed all of them out as he said their name.

"Nice to meet you, I am Seika Haydn. What brings you guys to Sakura Town?"

"We're hoping to complete a mission here for Master Vidimus. But these two idiots caught us off guard." Lucy gestured towards Natsu and Gray.

Seika laughed and pointed towards a rather large building. "Well that's where you'll find him. I'm also going there too."

"So he resides at M.A.G.I? I guess being the headmaster there makes sense." Erza reasoned.

"Well let's get going, this mission isn't going to complete itself." Natsu joked.

"Aye sir!" Happy agreed.

"Can I accompany you guys there? I hate to go there alone." Seika shuddered at the fact of being around too many humans in one building.

"Well seeing as you healed Pyro, what the heck? You can join us." Gray said.

Seika grinned and grabbed Natsu's hand. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Then she started to run again.

"Why are you always running? Don't you get tired?" Natsu call out.

"Why would I get tired of running? It's fun!"

* * *

**Headmaster's office**

"Master Vidimus sir, the wizards from Fairy Tail have just arrived."

"Excellent work Thoth. I'm sure you and Taika have had success on your task?"

"Negatory sir, but we'll keep looking for information." Thoth affirmed.

"Good, good. Make sure to look on information on the pedant."

"With all due respect sir, what do you hope to gain from all this research?" Thoth questioned.

Master Vidimus spun around in his chair. He was a thin man with black hair and goatee. His reptilian green eyes looked towards him.

"The rare power of the Firebird tribe is that the pendant can grant the power of immortality. If I can wield its abilities, then I can live forever."

"But sir, why must we continue our research on the princess?"

"Because my star pupil, she has the pendant within her grasp."


	3. Part 1: Chapter 2

Hello Everyone!

Time for chapter two of the story! This chapter will involve some more insight of Seika's powers and a brand new enemy. Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows for this story! Sorry it took so long due to the fact that Midterms are here!

Chapter 2: Souls set Ablaze

**The hallways of M.A.G.I**

"This place is humongous!" Lucy exclaimed.

The M.A.G.I hallways were very neat and glisten in the sun. The golden exteriors were polished and the chandeliers had real crystal lacrimas. Seika felt her breath get taken away at the beautiful sight.

"The Headmaster must be a very important guy to have an institute this huge." Gray commented.

"He is, in fact his family has this school refurbished every week to keep it in order." Erza informed them.

"I've never seen so many shiny chandeliers before." Wendy said, in awe.

"It's so amazing! To think that this has been around for hundreds of years and looks brand new!" Seika happily stated.

The group faced Seika with a look of surprise on their faces. Seika blushed and turned away from their gazes. "Not like they look nice."

Natsu grinned. "You really gotta stop doing that. If it looks nice, say it does instead of shying off."

Now Seika was really blushing.

* * *

The group made their way to the main foyer and found themselves in the heart of the school. All around them, different people were chatting amongst themselves and comparing notes. They all wore school uniforms; black blouse with white shirts, grey slacks and brown loafers for boys and plaid skirts and black flats for girls. The campus itself looked peaceful and happy.

"This place really is a perfect rich school! How come you didn't come here Lucy?" Happy asked her.

"To be honest, my father wanted me to come here, but I joined Fairy Tail instead." Lucy answered.

Seika felt a tight tug in her soul, a steady flame that constantly kept burning inside her. She clutched her heart as her eyes flared with an orange flame. _This feeling…it's the same one I get when there's danger around. My fire is flickering in my soul…something isn't right here._

She turned and saw from the corner of her eye, someone spying on her from the shadows. Her body grew hotter when she saw a glowing red eye looking back at her.

Natsu noticed the strange behavior and tapped her on the shoulders. "Are you okay Seika?"

Seika snapped out of her trance and smiled at Natsu. "Everything's alright. I just…drifted off for a second. This place overwhelmed me a bit."

Natsu looked at her as if he didn't believe her, but then smiled. "Okay just making sure."

Seika had to cover her face she was blushing so hard! As the group continued their walk, she turned around once more to see if the glowing eye was still there.

But there was no one there.

* * *

The group continued to walk around until they reached the Headmaster's office. Opening the door, they came in a rather large place where two people were waiting for them. One of them stood by the desk and the other by the window, both wearing lab coats.

"Greetings Fairy Tail wizards, and welcome to M.A.G.I. I am Thoth and this is my assistant Taika." Said the man.

"We weren't expecting you to come so soon. With the sudden request, we thought you might've forgotten about it." The girl explained.

Natsu smiled and gave them a thumb's up. "We saw your request and couldn't say no. So what can we do you for?"

"Well as you would expect it, our town was founded by the Headmaster's ancestors. In three days the town is going to celebrate the Festival of the Firebird." Taika started to explain.

Seika felt the flame in her soul burn harder. She was the only sole survivor of the tribe. Could it be possible that their was someone who was part of their tribe?

"At this festival the Headmaster will be unveiling a rare artifact of this lost tribe. However our research indicates that some people have a plan to steal it." Thoth continued.

"So you want us to guard this artifact?" Erza asked.

Thoth shook his head and gestured towards Taika who brought out a shiny golden box with red gems on it. Seika immediately recognized the gemstones. _Those are fire rubies! But those gems were burned in the fire that night._

"Inside this box contains the rare artifact of the Firebird Tribe. We need you to guard it with your life." Taika replied.

"Sounds simple enough." Gray declared.

"I was hoping for a better job. But if we just have to protect this box it's worth my way in jewel." Lucy admitted.

Thoth glanced at Taika and smiled almost triumphantly. Natsu noticed this and asked "What with that smile of yours?"

"Oh there's one more thing you should know. The box will only react when the right person touches it." Thoth retorted.

"The only reason I can hold it is because I'm wearing protective gloves specially designed for the proper hold. The normal person can't touch it unless they want to burst into flames." Taika pointed out.

The Fairy Tail members groaned aloud in frustration.

"How do you expect us to watch something if we can't touch it!?" Carla shouted.

Thoth and Taika grimaced at the slight interjection. The whole group stared at them angrily while Seika stood there looking at the box.

_It only reacts when the right person touches it….._

_The right person…._

_Right person…_

Seika's eyes flashed an orange color before she realized it. _I….can touch this….maybe?_

Before anyone could acknowledge her, Seika grabbed the box from Taika's hands. Immediately it burst into flames at her touch. Seika gritted her teeth as she struggled to hold onto the handles.

"SEIKA STOP!" Natsu yelled, trying to snatch the box away from her.

"No Natsu don't touch me! This box was meant for me!" Seika yelled back, her eyes glowing a deep red.

The flames had fully engulfed Seika before she realized that everything around her was burning. Flames licked the walls of the office, the windows, and the rugged floor. Seika felt her fear rising, thinking if the flames burned her body.

Or worst her friends.

_You'll only doom everyone if you unleash that sort of power. Your flames will be your downfall._

Seika gave a loud cry before the flames consumed her body, soul and all. And the world went black.

* * *

**Room 1-E, West Corridor**

"To think they're people like them still living around after all these years?" Master Vidimus commented. He was currently watching the security footage of what was happening in his office at the moment.

He was engrossed in the video of Seika taking the box that he didn't notice the door opening.

"Master Vidimus you have summoned me sir?" A tall girl with midnight black hair in two ponytails walked inside the room. She was wearing the school uniform, but unlike the others, hers had a the hilt of a sword sticking out from the back. One of her eyes was covered by an eye patch while the other was red.

"Ah Sayomi, just the girl I needed to see. Won't you come and see this video?" Master Vidimus chided.

Sayomi walked slowly towards the television and watched. At the finish, her frown curled into a dark sneer.

"So the Firebird princess hath arrived. I'm sure my lord will be very pleased about this discovery. I had been keeping a close eye out on her since she arrived here at the academy."

"Do try to keep the bloodshed to a minimal. I don't want my school's reputation to be on the line because of a strange murder case."

Sayomi's one red eye glowed as she took out her sword from its hilt. It was a dark blade with a sliver of silver glinting from it. She licked the top of it and shivered. " I'll will try my hardest sir, but you know what they say. Let the hunt commence."

* * *

Who is this mysterious Sayomi? Will Seika awaken in time? What is the secret behind the school?

Review so that I can hear those comments and wait for the next chapter!


	4. Part 1: Chapter 3

Hello Everybody!

Here's the next chapter of FP! I hope you enjoy it because it took me a while to publish this chapter. Thanks to *grumbles* school. Also want to take you for reviewing, favoriting, and following. Well enjoy!

Chapter 3: A Fiery Reunion

_Seika…_

_What's going on? Where's this voice coming from?_

Seika found herself floating in a dark space. Her hair was in flames, she was wearing a white dress, and the Firebird pendant was glowing brightly. All around her, she faced total nothingness.

_Seika…you've regained the box of the Firebird Tribe. With this, you'll be able to access your powers that have been locked away in your pendant. _The voice said.

_My pendant? _Seika looked down at the golden artifact. The thing glowed brightly in the darkness around her. Her eyes widen when the flames surrounded her body. When they subsided, Seika noticed she was in a different outfit. It was her old red and golden kimono she wore the day her kingdom fell.

"Why have you put this back on me? I don't want to remember my past?" Seika yelled.

_Because you need to remember who you really are, the past will help you recover the pain inside your chest. If you keep pushing off the memories how can you advance to the future?_

Seika eyes flashed gold as the memories flowed inside her. Her head burned and she started to thrash around. Oh the pain! Those nights that she was crying for her parents, those days where her powers drained because she was healing people, and the day she met the pink haired boy.

_Wait a minute…the pink haired boy?_

"Wait that boy I met long ago could it have been…." Seika started to say.

Suddenly, the space around her rippled and she was slowly descending from the space.

_You mustn't delay. Hurry and beware the Dark Masters, who hide in the shadows. Also remember this; the academy is shrouded with darkness and you'll never know who you can trust. Oh and one more thing, protect the spirit of flames.  
_

Seika gasped and with a flash of light, she vanished.

* * *

**Academy Infirmary**

Seika awoke with a ginormous headache.

She groaned and laid up in her bed. All she could see was white and realized she was in the infirmary. She touched her forehead which was covered in bandages.

Bad move.

"OUCH!" She yelled, clutching her head in pain. Then she stopped as memories flooded her mind of what happened.

_The box, the fire, Natsu!_

_Wait Natsu?_

Seika stood up from her bed, only to notice her legs were pinned. Her gaze went to the foot of the infirmary bed and saw someone sleeping there. It was Natsu and he was lying on her legs and Happy on her feet. Seika blushed and carefully tapped on Natsu's shoulder.

"Hey Pyro wake up!" She yelled.

Natsu continued to snore loudly, annoying Seika very much.

"Dragon Boy you're on my legs! I feel slightly uncomfortable with you on my legs." She said, blushing.

Natsu's eyes opened and when he saw Seika, he smiled.

"Hey Seika! I thought you'd never wake up! I was worried about you." He exclaimed.

Seika blushed a bit harder and carefully moved him off her legs. "I'm glad that you waited for me."

Happy yawned and rubbed his eyes. "Of course he was going to wait for you. He helped you here after all."

"He did?" Seika asked.

Natsu nodded. "Yeah what happened was…"

* * *

_Flashback…_

_Seika fell to the ground, flames still curling around her._

"_No Seika!" Natsu ran towards her and attempted to pick her up._

"_You fool! If you touch the flames of a Firebird-" Thoth started._

"_You'll be burned to ashes!" Taika finished._

"_I don't care! I just reunited with her after all these years and I'm not going to lose her!" Natsu clasped his hand with Seika and took in her flames._

"_Natsu stop! It'll kill you!" Erza said._

"_Don't do it Natsu!" Lucy shouted._

"_Listen to us Flame Brain and stop!" Gray said._

_Natsu absorbed more of her flames until he reached the grips on the box. He yanked it from her hands and fell to the floor._

"_See I told you I could do it!" he said, looking at the bewildered looks on everyone's face._

_End of Flashback…_

* * *

"Then I brought you here and you were out for three days." Natsu finished explaining.

Seika noticed the box beside her bed and took it in her hands. She closed her eyes and tears slowly fell out.

"What's wrong Seika?" happy asked, worriedly.

"Natsu, I remember you. You helped me years ago and I'd forgotten all about you. I'm so sorry!"

Seika stopped crying when Natsu placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't cry it doesn't suit your personality." Natsu said.

"Thanks. I guess I should see what's in the box now." Seika whispered.

Seika smiled and put her hand on the chest. She unclasped it and opened it up. A bright light enveloped the infirmary and when it stopped, a fireball popped out. It bounced around until it landed right in front of them. The flames went off with a _Poof! _and revealed a tiny puffball. It was orange with wings and the appearance of a bird. It had red eyes and a flame on its head.

Natsu, Happy, and Seika looked at it as it flew over their heads.

"Thank you for opening that chest, igni!" It chirped.

"Um…your welcome?" Seika said, confused.

"Just what the heck are you?" Natsu asked, bouncing it up and down.

"Not a ball that's what I know!" Seika shouted, taking him away from Natsu. It floated out of her hands and flew above them.

"I'm Akarui, the Flame Spirit, igni! You opened the Firebird Box so you must be a descendant of the Firebird Tribe, igni!"

Seika and Natsu both gawked at the little fire spirit in front of them. What Seika couldn't believe is that the little thing was trapped inside a box for over a thousand years.

"Are you supposed to be some kind of bird?" Happy asked, flying around with him.

Akarui chirped. "Yep I am the firebird! The last of my race to be in fact."

Seika nodded and pushed the box closed. "Akarui do you know about the war that happen years ago?"

"That war between humans and dragons? Why would you want to know about that?" Natsu asked.

"Somehow that war happened because of something and if Akarui has been in the box for longer than that, I assume he'd know about it." Seika explained.

"Of course I know something about it, igni! I was part of it, igni!" Akarui said.

"Well can you tell us about it?" Happy asked.

"I guess I'll start from the beginning, igni…" Akarui started.

The door opened with a BANG! as the rest of the Fairy Tail team entered in. Erza took one look at Natsu on Seika and immediately gave him an angry look.

"NATSU DID YOU BESMIRCH THIS GIRL'S VIRGINITY!?" She shouted angrily.

Natsu paled as he took himself off of Seika. "No wait Erza! This…isn't…WHA!"

Erza had successfully knocked him out, to Seika's dismay. Lucy then noticed Akarui floating around with Happy.

"Is that what was in the box?" She asked Seika, who was still weeping over the fallen Natsu.

"Oh yeah! Everyone meet Akarui the Firebid." Seika gestured towards the flying fire spirit.

"Nice too meet you, igni! Are you from a guild, igni?" Akurai rapidly questioned.

"Yes we're from fairy Tail!" Wendy answered.

"Where's his clothes, igni?"

"CRAP! I HAD THEM ON ALL DAY AND NOW THEY DECIDE TO DISAPPEAR!?" Gray yelled, frantically looking around for is clothes.

Akarui fluttered over to Erza and landed on her head. Everyone stopped moving and gaped as she put him in her lap and started to pat his head gently.

"So Seika you realized that you were knocked out for three days, right?" She inquired.

"Yeah what have I missed?" She wondered.

"Oh well we started setting up for the Firebird festival. Thoth and Taika thought it was better than fretting over your comatose form. Today is the first day of the festival actually." Lucy trilled.

"Natsu couldn't concentrate with you hurt so he came in here almost every day and waited for you to wake up. Something about meeting you for the first time in forever." Gray went on.

Seika smiled at the unconscious Natsu. _He waited all that time for me to wake up? He's such a great friend. _She thought.

"We didn't want you to feel left out, so when we heard you were awake we came as fast as we can to retrieve you from the infirmary." Wendy finished.

"And to ask you a quick question." Erza said.

Seika knew what was going to be asked and prepared herself for it.

"Are you the actual Firebird Princess?"

_Crap._

* * *

**Dark Dimension**

"Rise Sayomi-dono."

Sayomi smirked as she stood up from her spot. A looming figure sitting upon a throne appeared in front of her. Its red eyes glowed as it scanned the area.

"My lord, I have found the Firebird Princess. I ask to proceed to phase two of the plan." Sayomi said, bowing.

"Ah yes Sayomi-dono, you have my permission to capture the princess and force her to tell us the location of the Firebird kingdom." The lord hissed.

"As you wish, my lord." Sayomi said.

"Look at Sayomi, getting all friendly with the master." A male voice teased, making Sayomi growl. A column of flames came from behind her and out came a red haired boy. He wore a school uniform, but unlike Sayomi's his hand small flames dancing around the edges. His orange eyes flickered mischeviously.

"Tenkuu-san shouldn't you be intercepting the trespassers who followed the princess?" Sayomi snarled.

Tenkuu laughed. "For someone who always kisses up to the boss, surely you remember the other Dark Masters?"

Suddenly, a gust of wind surrounded them and a girl with long silver hair flew in. She wore a long white kimono decorated with clouds and wind swirls. "How could you forget about us? We work under the same lord." She said, monotonously.

"Era-san you're here too?" Sayomi then noticed a guy appearing from the earth and a waterspout erupting another girl. "Manami-chan? Chimaru-san? You guys came here too?"

Manami was a small child with tan skin, sea-green eyes, and cerulean hair. She wore blue dress that looked like a waterfall and water lilies adorned her hair. In her hands was a crystal ball that held pure water.

Chimaru was a serious guy with long green hair in a ponytail and hazel eyes. He wore black armor that had vines coming out of them. Behind him was a dark green cape.

"How could Sayomi onee-chan forget about us?" Manami whispered, clutching her crystal closer.

"We are all dark masters and you seem to forget that we all work together." Chimaru stated.

"You know we were created for one goal." Era said.

"Take the Firebird and clip her wings! Hot and Spicy!" Tenkuu shouted.

Sayomi smiled and her red eyes glowed. "Yes we are the Dark Masters. We will take the princess to the lord and gain total immortality."

"Not to mention finding the fire spirit." Era agreed.

"Our goal will be completed, trust me." Sayomi grinned, sadistically. She turned back to the looming figure of their master. "Sir if we may let the Elemental Knights help me with my conquest."

"We won't be a bother; we can take those Fairy Tail pests, Hot and Spicy!" Tenkuu exclaimed.

"They will be no trouble to us. Today is the festival at the school so they'll be distracted." Era agreed.

"And we'll do our very best!" Manami put out.

"Just leave it to us." Chimaru said, stoically.

The master seemed to think about this before he hissed. "Do not fail me."

"Oh we won't believe us." Sayomi grinned.

* * *

And that takes care of Part One! So next time we'll be on Part 2: Fairy Tail vs. The Elemental Kinghts! Until next time, please review and keep reading!


	5. Part 2: Chapter 1

Hello Everyone!

Finally on Act 2 of Firebird! *Claps* I've been waiting for the moment when Fairy Tail goes against the Elemental Knights. Now thanks for all the favorites, follows, and reviews! Enjoy the new chappie!

Part 2 Chapter 1: Grand Festival Fiasco!

* * *

"No way you're a princess?" Natsu said, surprised.

"Yeah I've been running away from humans all my life because of the strange powers I possess."

"What kind of strange powers?" Lucy asked.

"Fire powers of course. Also healing and rejuvenating."

"You're like some kind of super princess!" Wendy said, excitedly.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm impressed." Gray said.

"Well then, let us get to that festival." Erza said.

* * *

"The Firebird Festival looks amazing!"

Seika gasped as she took in all the surroundings. The whole schoolyard was decorated in bright gold and vibrant red. All around them torches lit up the area as students wore red, orange, and gold outfits. Seika saw different vendors selling Firebird Festival items and ancient texts on her people.

_All this to celebrate my tribe. I feel completely honored. _She thought.

"Seika why do you have that weird look on your face, igni?"

Seika snapped out of her nostalgic thoughts and faced Akarai. He chirped and landed in her hair.

"You know what, I'm actually really excited about this! I never been to an actual festival before!" Seika exclaimed.

Everyone gave her a weird look. "You mean to tell me for all these years you lived in Fiore, you've never been to a festival?" Lucy asked.

"I've only been to one party in my life. I was a very secluded girl." Seika sighed. She placed Akarui in her arms. "My parents were only doing what's best for me since I was their only heir to the throne."

"So keeping you locked away for all your life was their way of saying I love you? Some parents you have." Natsu said.

Seika's eyes widen at this. She never thought of that, but it did sounded weird that her parents kept her so protected.

* * *

_Flashback…._

_A five year old Seika ran around the palace, sliding into walls and crashing into things. She giggled as she attempted to climb the statue of the great firebird, only to fall off of it with a loud THUD!_

_Seika sighed, hearing the footsteps of the royal guards and her parents. She got up from the floor to see the angry look on her parents faces._

"_Seika Vasilisa! I expected better from you! To climb the great statue of the Firebird Goddess Irina, is a punishable act. If you dare to attempt that again-" Her father began._

_Her mother put a hand on his shoulder. "Honey please. She's only a young princess, she doesn't know better." Then she leaned towards Seika. "Darling Irina was a Firebird Princess like you, curious and very adventurous. She braved the beast of these lands and conquered them. After that, the Firebird tribe was born. If you insult the statue of Irina, then how will you grow up to be the heir of the tribe?"_

_Young Seika looked down. "I'm sorry mommy. I won't do that again."_

_Her father relaxed and patted her shoulder. "Don't worry. We're going to purge that curiosity out of you. From now on, you are forbidden to go to anymore parties or special events. We're going to focus on your studies alone and shape you into the great princess we want you to be. Do you understand?"_

_Seika nodded. "Yes daddy."_

_End Flashback…_

* * *

"Since this'll be your first festival, we might as well make the most of it!" Erza exclaimed knocking Seika out of her thoughts.

"Yeah we're going to make this the best festival ever!" Gray said.

"If that's alright with you, will you join us?" Wendy asked her.

"Thanks you guys." Seika blushed and started to smile. Akarui hopped out of her arms and floated over everyone. "Well since we're all in an agreement, can we go now?" He chirped.

Everyone laughed and ran into the crowd. Shyly, Seika reached for Natsu's hand, but quickly snatched it back up. Natsu, however, noticed this and grabbed her hand.

"You really got to get better at holding hands." He said, goofily.

Seika gave him an even bigger smile. "I guess I do."

* * *

From up top the school building…

"Look at those Fairy Pests having fun with the prey." Sayomi smirked, looking at Natsu and Seika holding hands as they ran with the others. "Especially that dragon boy, he's getting way to close with her."

"I think she looks Hot and Spicy! I'd take her hot body for a spin any day!" Tenkuu yelled, setting himself ablaze. He was quickly doused by Manami who was quite irritated.

"Honestly Tenkuu Manami acts more mature than you at times." Chimaru groaned.

"Well I resent that! Let's just go take them out while they're still weak!" Tenkuu stated.

"Honestly I'm appalled about your senseless behavior. The more time we spat, the less time we have to capture the anomaly." Era asserted.

They all gaped at Era who was just leaning against one of the pillars. She gave them all a reluctant look and rolled her eyes.

"I'm disappointed about how you act and I think we should stop fighting and get on with the mission." She simply put.

"Oh that's what ya meant. Speak English sometimes Era!" Tenkuu growled.

"Never mind you flameheaded buffoon! Let's get going!" Sayomi hissed.

* * *

Back at the Festival

"Let's go on the rollercoaster again!" Seika shouted.

The gang had just done every single ride at the festival, ate lunch, and explored the whole Firebird exhibit. Erza even got a new flame resistant armor that she'd won in a battle competition.

"I must say I never expected your people to make such fortified armor. What do you even call this armor?" She questioned Seika.

"That was a traditional Firebird warrior armor that was called Flammeum. It lets the user hold in fire, attack with fire, and heal oneself with fire! That is why humans had a hard time beating us with their flame magic." Seika explained.

"Interesting, I just might use this in battle one day. Natsu how are you holding up?"

"Never…blerg…been…better." He was currently hanging on Seika's back for support. He couldn't say no to her after she had taken him on every single moving ride.

"Honestly ash for brains pull yourself together. It's an embarrassment to tow dead weight like you around." Gray sighed.

"Says the person with no clothes on, igni!" Akarui laughed seeing his naked body.

"CRUD! What the heck! Where did I leave my clothes?" Gray searched the grounds while Carla covered Wendy's eyes.

"Gray needs to control his stripping habit. It's getting annoying and could scar poor Wendy for life." Seika pouted.

"It's a very repulsive habit of his that we'll never understand." Carla frowned.

"At least he has the dignity to keep his pants on." Wendy tried to say.

"Don't try it Wendy." Happy patted her back.

A loud bell resonated the area. Everyone turned to see the Headmaster along with Thoth and Taika walk up to the stage. Thoth and Taika sat on either side of the podium as the Headmaster began to speak.

"Greetings citizens of Sakura Town and my fellow students, welcome to the annual Firebird Festival. I am proud to be here today to say what a turnout! I'm glad that you took the time out of your day to come join us in the food and fun the festival has to provide."

"You got that right old man!" Natsu said with a turkey leg in his mouth. Seika blinked, seeing him eat beside her. She shrugged and sat down to help him eat.

"How are you two still hungry after you ate the whole buffet at the restaurant!?" Lucy interjected.

"That was a snack Lucy, a good delicious snack!" Seika simply put.

"Yeah Luce this is lunch right here." Natsu pointed his turkey leg to the big haul of food.

"This is good stuff; pass me a chicken thigh, igni!" Akarui said, Seika passing him the meat and he swallowed it whole.

"Quiet Lucy and let them eat their snack. The mayor is about to say something important." Erza hushed.

"As you may know, the Firebird Tribe was responsible for the founding of this town. The great Goddess herself planted these mighty Sakura trees to show her appreciation of the humans gratitude. That alone signifies our great alliance with each other. And wouldn't you believe it, but the next generation of royalty has been found alive today. Her name is Seika and she is the Firebird Princess!"

A spotlight shone on Seika as she raised her head. A giant piece of meat hung from her mouth.

"Um…hi everyone." She said with her mouth full.

The disgusted faces of the people made her swallow her meat. She sweatdropped and took a stand.

"Seika how about you come up to the stage?" The Headmaster said.

Seika looked at Natsu who gave her a thumbs up. "Go for it Seika!"

Seika nodded back smiling. She ran up to the stage and waved at the people.

"Citizens of Sakura Town, I come before you because if I was behind you, you wouldn't see me." She joked.

A hushed silence went over the crowd as Seika laughed uncomfortably.

"I came here to find the secret behind my family. What I found instead was new friends and a traveling companion. I'm grateful that I have meant the Fairy Tail members, especially Natsu. All of you are my new family and I am proud to uphold my heritage and strive to be the best at what I do."

The crowd erupted with cheers. Seika smiled as she saw Lucy waving at her. Gray gave her a smile and Wendy jumped up. Erza nodded and Happy flew up with Carla to wave at her. She then saw Natsu running up on the stage and before she could react, he gave her a big hug.

"Natsu?!"

"Seika you're the greatest."

Seika felt her face flush red with happiness and glee. She couldn't stayed there forever.

"Seika get off the stage, igni!"

Seika's eyes shot opened and grabbed Natsu to pull him out of the way. Where they were standing, a burst of shadows blasted the spot where they stood. Coming from the shadows, Sayomi stood smiling smugly.

"So the Firebird Princess comes a calling. I must admit you gave me quite the challenge since you were always surrounded by those Fairy Pests. But now that I've got you right where I want you, you're mine." She pressed her sword towards the ground and it glowed with a blackish light. "Shadow Prison!"

Seika gasped as she and Natsu fell into the pit of darkness. Akarui flew to them and tried to pull them out, only to get dragged down instead. The three of them yelled. The hole closed upwith another slam of Sayomi's sword. With that, she disappeared.

The whole festival was thrown in chaos. People ran around frantically as he rest of the Fairy Tail gang headed to the stage.

"Natsu! Seika! Akarui! What happened to them?" Lucy cried.

"I don't know, but something about that girl is really ticking me off." Erza said.

"Will they be alright?" Wendy asked.

"I don't know. But we will find those three soon." Gray said.

* * *

What has happened to Seika and her friends? What will the Elemental Knights do?

Please review and stayed tuned!


	6. Part 2: Chapter 2

**Hello everyone!**

**After many hours of thinking how to improve this fic, I finally found the perfect way to begin this chapter. Well almost perfect. Enjoy!**

**Part 2 Chapter 2: The Point of No Return**

* * *

**Seika's P.O.V**

My eyes fluttered open, scanning the area around me. But all I could see was utter darkness.

Great.

I groaned, my body feeling super heavy. It felt like I was trying to come off a terrible hangover. Then the stillness of the dark was broken.

"HEY WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPEN?!" A loud voice rang out.

"Natsu? You're here too?" I asked, trying to find my way around. My hand brushed against something warm. "Is that you?"

"Seika? Where are we? And why is it so dark?" He rambled out too fast.

I also heard a chirp from behind me. "Ouch I hit my head, igni."

"Akurai follow my voice. I think we're in some dark cavern." I called out. I could hear the flapping sounds of wings and something landed on my head.

"Oh your safe, igni! I thought we were goners, igni." Akurai tweeted.

"Yeah just barely. That strange girl sent us down some dark hole in the ground."

"Well let's un-find this hole and get out." Natsu protested.

"I wish we could, but we can barely see our way around here."

"Leave that to me, igni!" A bright light shattered the darkness as Akurai's wings started to glow. Natsu and I gasped in awe as the whole place lit up.

"Woah check out the pictures on the wall." Natsu pointed out.

I looked around to see different images. I saw a giant bird with flaming feathers, a dragon with wings, and they seemed to be swirling around something. A gem….?

"That picture…is that a prophecy?" I whispered.

"A prophecy? What could it mean?" Natsu wondered. "A dragon, a bird, and a gem?"

"Maybe…the dragon is you, the bird is me, but the gem? I have no idea. But this school is definitely hiding something and we're being pawns in this game."

* * *

**Unknown location…**

A cloaked person sat in front of a large shrine of some kind. He was mumbling a chant as the fire flickered. He lifted up his eyes to see the pedestal that held an enormous red gem. A figure could be seen held within it.

"The time is drawing nearer. Soon I'll have all within my grasp." He hissed.

A look closer and one could see the inside the gem was a female. She had long red hair in a ponytail, wore golden ancient battle armor, and in her hands was a silver dagger adorned with red rubies. Her eyes were closed, her face in a dreamlike expression.

"Irina, my queen, your revival is coming closer. Soon you're wrath upon the human race will be immense."

Sayomi appeared from behind him, her usual smirk on her face.

"Master, I have successfully obtained the princess and her dragon companion. Shall we beginning the ritual on her?" She asked.

"That won't be necessary at the moment. The girl is smart and I'll know she'll find a way to escape."

"M-M-Master what are you saying? You want her to escape?" Sayomi stuttered.

"If she escapes, she'll find the second half of the dagger." He motioned over to Irina's dagger. "We cannot commence the ritual unless she has the other half."

"But she and Dragneel are in the deepest part of Sakura Town. Surely Irina wouldn't be so foolhardy as to hide her dagger-"

Sayomi was cut off as the Master grabbed her by the neck. She struggled to breath, but his grip only tighten more.

"You have no right to call her a fool. Irina founded this town only to have the humans betray her and kill her. Once she is revived I will rule by her side and take control of all Fiore with her powers. So say she's a fool one more time Sayomi. I would hate to lose my subordinate to false accusations."

"Forgive….me…my…lord." Sayomi gasped and the Master released her. Sayomi choked for air and got up on her feet.

"You are dismissed for now. Oh and one more thing. Tell Tenkuu that it's time for him to fight with the duo. I believe the princess has never gotten a full battle before."

"As you wish Master." Sayomi bowed before exiting the room. Her hand touched her throat. _The Master has the strength to destroy me, but why did he spare my life?_

* * *

**Back at the fairgrounds…**

After all the chaos had settled down, the Headmaster looked at the mess. Stands had been knocked over, students were unconscious all around him, and he'd lost sight off the young princess.

"Drat! That shadow brat really pulled the wool over my eyes! She said she wouldn't take away the girl, but she did!" He banged his fist angrily at the podium. "She's going to pay for this!"

"Headmaster Vidimus!"

Vidimus turned to see Thoth and Taika running towards him. Both seemed in very bad shape, but they had no cuts or bruises.

"You two!? Why aren't' you knocked out like the rest of them?"

"We managed to get away from the hubbub before it got bad, but that's not the point! Apparently, we and the Fairy Tail members are the only ones that are awake." Thoth ran down.

"It would appear that an outside force is preventing us from the strange sleep." Taika analyzed.

"So you guys are behind all this?" Vidimus had to hold his fear in as an angry Erza stalked towards them.

"Miss Erza you and the others are completely unharmed! That's a relief." He started to say.

"Save it old man and tell us where you put Seika and Natsu." Gray interrupted.

"We have no idea where your friends are. But what we do know is that we are the only ones capable of moving at the moment." Thoth repeated.

"Oh no poor Seika and Natsu." Wendy sobbed.

Lucy put a hand on Wendy's shoulder. "Don't worry we'll find them." She turned back to the others. "So what do we do now?"

"We must find the epicenter of the situation." Taika said.

"That could take forever. We have no time for guessing where it is." Erza growled.

A loud crackling sound was heard over the area. A burst of light came from the top of the school building. All eyes were on the roof as five people made their way out.

"Well it looks like the spell doesn't work on all people." The dark haired girl cursed.

"It was a good attempt, but it looks like we have some fairies to take out." The white haired girl admitted.

"Wait a minute…that girl she's the one who got rid of Natsu and Seika!" Lucy pointed at Sayomi.

"You there! Who are you? And your friends too." Erza called out.

"Oh where are our manners? I'm Sayomi, the dark shadow."

"I'm Era, the calm wind." The white hared one addressed.

"The name's Tenkuu, the hot and spicy flame!" The red haired exclaimed.

"My name's Manami, the little spring." The young girl grinned.

"And I'm Chimaru, the earth warrior." The one in armor replied.

"Together we're the Elemental Knights." They said in unison.

"What did you do to our friends?" Gray demanded.

"Why they're still here, just in another location." Sayomi crooned.

"If you do something terrible to them, I will take you down." Erza threaten taking out her sword.

"You'll have to find us first. In fact let's make this a little game." Sayomi threw something in the air and as it materialized they recognized it as a bomb. "This bomb is set to go off in two hours. If you can beat all of us in time, we'll tell you where your friends are. However, if you fail, then the whole school and everyone will cease to exist."

Vidimus gritted his teeth. "How dare you use my school as a battleground! We had a deal!"

"Deals were meant to be broken. And as for you, I have no other use for you." Sayomi's red eye gleamed and Vidimus found himself unable to move. His whole body fell to the ground as if his bones were burning.

"Headmaster!" Thoth and Taika fell to the ground and checked his injuries.

"You guys better be ready! You mess with our friends we mess with you." Lucy said, getting out her keys.

"You've passed the point of no return Fairy Tail. I await your battles soon. Let the games begin." Sayomi said, she and the others vanishing.

* * *

**And so I end this chapter with an ominous tone. Next time, the fiery battle between Natsu and Seika versus Tenkuu.**

**Please review and thanks for reading!**


	7. Part 2: Chapter 3

**Ohayo minna!**

**I haven't been updating lately! Gomen! But school is almost over so I decided to update now. Thanks for the favorites, follows, and reviews. Enjoy!**

**Part 2, Chapter 3: The Battle Decided! Who's Fighting Who?**

The Underground Labyrinth

Seika could see that the tunnel was getting close to an end. She smiled and saw Natsu's face brightening too. Akarui flapped his wings excitedly.

"We're almost out the tunnel, igni!" Akarui cried.

"Finally we get to see fresh air and sunlight!" Natsu exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air.

Seika nodded and looked to the ground. She wanted to know more about the glyphs she saw on the walls and why they symbolized her and Natsu.

"Um…Natsu, when we get out of here, do you think I could…" She blushed and looked towards the ground. Natsu saw this and smiled. He patted her back.

"We can hang out together if that's what you want." He said.

Seika saw him and felt comforted instantly. She grabbed his hand.

"Then let's all escape, and see all your friends again." Seika promised. Natsu shook his head. "No you mean our friends. We're going to see them all again."

Akarui floated near them and landed her head. "Enough talk! Let's just get out already."

They held their hands together and Natsu gave hers a tight squeeze. They pushed the door and a shiny light burst forth.

* * *

With the rest of Team Natsu….

"So what do we do now?" Lucy asked, looking at the faces of her comrades. They had just met the Elemental Knights and frankly, they were pondering what they would do next.

"I'm not sure, but what I do know is that Natsu and Seika are still somewhere in this school. We need to split up and search for them and those other guys." Erza instructed them.

"Easier said than done, if we want to find them, we get rid of that bomb." Gray put her fist together.

"So we have to go behind every door in the school to find them?" Carla proposed.

As soon as she said that, four doors materialized in front of them. One was covered with leaves, one with water running down it, a pitch-black door with small shadows, and a plain white door.

"It's almost like they want us to come to them." Happy winced.

"Well which door should we go into?" Lucy walked towards the black door. She touched it and yelped when it creaked opened.

"_You may enter the Shadow Realm, only bring yourself." _A voice growled out.

"Well Lucy you enter that one, I'll take the green door, Gray you take the blue one, and Wendy takes the white one." Erza decided.

They all gave each other nods and wary looks before entering their doors.

"Good luck guys!" Lucy said.

"Same to you, come back soon." Gray waved at them.

"Erza will you be okay?" Wendy asked, timidly.

"I will be well. Fight hard and fight strong. And don't stop until you find them." Erza put out. And with that they entered the doors.

* * *

_Flashback…_

_It was cold…the numbness feeling overcame them. Four children sat in the snowy winter's night. The oldest, a boy with dark green hair put the young blue hair girl in his arms while the redheaded boy kept the fire going. The white haired female shivered, but she kept close to the fire. _

"_Are we going to die out here?" The littlest blue head asked._

_The green haired boy looked surprised, and held her closer. "No we aren't going to die. Besides that, I won't let anything happen to you guys."_

"_I like that determination, it's hot and spicy!" The redhead chuckled._

"_May you please refrain from being a mockery of this team." the white haired girl mused. The red head frowned and poked at the fire. A dark shadow watched them from a distance._

"_The dragons got rid of your hometown too huh?" It whispered to itself. "How wonderful…"_

_The blue haired girl screamed when the shadow slide over near them. It didn't have a physical form, but it's eyes bore down on them, glowing red._

_Imminently, the eldest gathered them up all together and stood in front of them, his arms held out._

"_Who are you? What do you want with us?" He demanded, glaring at the shadow._

"_**I'm sorry to hear that your home was taken from the dragons. I pity all of you poor kids. Why don't you come with me?" **__It hissed._

"_How did you know we were orphaned? I sense no physical form from you." The white haired girl said. The shadow glared at her and its red eyes glowed._

"_**Aren't we the smart one? How about I make you guys a deal? I give you some powers and in return, you can get a chance at revenge."**_

"_Sounds good to me, I'm Tenkuu by the way." The red head grinned._

"_I'm Manami and I want to avenge my family." The bluentte whispered._

"_Very well, I am Chimaru and if this is a hoax, I will personally destroy you myself."_

_The white haired girl looked skeptical at the shadow. "I don't trust you. My senses never betrayed me before, but I, Era, refuse to believe you."_

"_**Why won't you listen, you insolent girl! I will have to persuade you instead." **__Suddenly, a red beam comes out its eyes and hits her in the forehead. Era fell to the ground and clutched her head, her screams filling the night._

"_Era-san!" Manami cried out, reaching towards the agonized girl._

_Era's eyes opened abruptly, but instead of their usual color, they were soulless. "I am ready to accept my powers." She said, monotonously._

"_**Excellent, from now on, you are my Elemental Knights. Serve under me and you'll get your revenge."**_

_End Flashback_

* * *

The white door….

Era opened her eyes and saw the small bluenette and her cat coming into room. She smirked and made the wind whip around the room rapidly.

"Welcome to my domain Maiden of the Sky, Wendy Marvel." She proclaimed.

Wendy gasped to see that she was floating above the classroom. She could see air currents flying around her and clouds moving slowly. It looked as if they were in the sky.

"You're the Sky Knight, Era was it?" Carla questioned.

"I am she. Now we must engage in battle." Era sighed and summoned a powerful wind that made Wendy fly back against the wall.

"Looks like I'll have to get serious!" Wendy groaned, picking herself up.

* * *

The blue room…

"You've got to be kidding me?"

Gray found himself in a pond-like area with crystal waters and weeping willows. Water lilies adorned the water and he could see a gazebo in the middle of the lake. In the gazebo, he could see the young blue haired girl reading a book. She gazed up and saw him on the other side.

"Oh you decided to come and face me? I thought I'd get someone my age." Her voice was soft and distanced.

"I can't believe I'm facing another crazy water girl." He murmured.

She giggled and the water rose from the lake. She walked across the water and smiled.

"My name is Manami remember? I can't believe you didn't remember my name." She pouted. "Now we have to fight."

"Okay then let's get to it then." Gray stated. Manami squeaked and covered her eyes, her face blushing.

"Please mister! Put on a shirt!"

* * *

The green room….

Erza blinked again. She was sure that she was at the school still. But around her, trees shrouded the area. Vines wrapped around the trees and bugs flew everywhere. The grass was even the deepest shade of green.

"This is a weird sight, but nevertheless I guess this is to find Natsu and Seika." She said aloud.

She jumped out of the way as a vine tried to wrap around her. But she quickly had to move as another tried to grab her again. Swiftly, she took out her sword and sliced up another vine.

"Titania Scarlet, at long last I get to face you."

Erza looked up and saw Chimaru jump from the branches of the trees. His eyes examined her and her armor.

"You are truly a match for me. I look forward with sparring with you." He got his sword out and aimed it her.

"As do I, prepare yourself." Erza smirked and got her sword.

* * *

The black room….

"Okay now what I expected to enter in." Lucy grimaced.

The place was so dark that she couldn't see her own hands. Not a single light came from any corner of the room.

"Did someone turn off the light or something?"

"Lucy Heartfilia, how interesting to see you here." Lucy saw Sayomi walking towards her, an ominous glow coming off her.

"Well…yeah I'm surprised to see you too!" Lucy panicked aloud.

"You sound nervous….perhaps I should make this quick and painful for you." Sayomi quipped. She snapped her fingers and her sword appeared in her hand.

"Don't think I won't fight back!" Lucy yelled, getting her whip out.

* * *

With Natsu , Seika, and Akarui….

"I thought you said this was the way out!" Seika exclaimed, angrily.

The room they entered appeared to be the inside of a volcano. Lava poured from the walls and platforms of rocks floated in a sea of it. The heat was intense, making even Natsu sweat.

"Phew! This place is really hot!" Natsu breathed, waving his hand in front of his face.

"My feathers are molting, igni." Akarui sobbed.

"Why am I not surprised? The dragon and the firebird are hot!"

All of them looked up to see Tenkuu smiling at them. He leaped from the ledge he was standing on and landed in front of them.

"Who are you, jerk! And where did you come from?" Natsu shouted, pointing at him.

"I've been around and the name's Tenkuu. I'm here to take the princess if you don't mind bub." He blew a kiss at her, making Seika cringe in disgust.

"Look flamehead, I'm not going with you. You'll gonna have to find some other princess to kidnap." She replied rudely.

Tenkuu's face dropped and the flames grew hotter around them. "Sorry toots, orders are orders. And if it's so hot in here, just take off all your gear!"

"Idiot, I won't take my clothes off!" Seika blushed and covered her midriff. Natsu gave her a confused look and glared at Tenkuu.

"Hey you, I'm gonna say it again. This dragon is going to protect this princess with my life. So if you want her, you've gotten go through me."

Tenkuu grinned and fire surrounded him. "That can be arranged, dragon boy. Prepare to get Hot and Spicy!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Tune in next time for battles galore! Please review and goodnight!**


	8. Part 2: Chapter 4

**Hello Everyone!**

**For this to be so late in updating, I'm giving you my deepest apologies. So let's get on with the chapter!**

**Part 2, Chapter 4: Catching Fire, Scarlet Flames of the Firebird Princess!**

_Fire..._

_All she could see around her was fire. Rubbing her eyes, she spread the ashes that were falling from the sky. Her small gasps were masked by her mother._

_"It's true...the sky rained fire and ashes dust the streets." She heard her mother whisper. Seika at the time couldn't understand what she meant about that, but yet she was only six. Grabbing her hand, her mother broke into a run as they went deeper into the palace. She noticed that the deeper they went, the darker it had gotten. She whimpered, holding her mother's hand tighter._

_"I'm scared..." She told her. _

_"Don't worry, we'll be safe. Their is a city nearby that these ruins follow through. Please continue to hold my hand."_

_Seika nodded, giving a loud cough from her tainted lungs._

* * *

Seika flashed back to the present to see Natsu and Tenkuu fighting fire with fire. Natsu went in to punch him while Tenkuu sidestepped.

"Seriously, you would expect the son of the fire dragon to give more of a fight! Come and show me what you got, spicy boy!" Tenkuu taunted him.

"I'll kick your butt till it burns! FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" Natsu flies at him, his fist charged up with flames. But to his and Seika's surprise, Tenkuu catches his fist.

"I told you dragon boy." He gripped his fist tighter. "I am the element of fire, your puny attack won't work on me!" With that, he threw him to the ground, creating a crater.

"Natsu-sama! Are you alright, igni?" Akarui asked him, worriedly. Natsu struggled to get up, his face covered in cuts and bruises. Seika choked back on her tears. Was there nothing she couldn't do? Natsu wasn't even getting a punch on him. And fire was his domain!

"As much as I enjoyed our little dance, it's time for you to die." Tenkuu chuckled as he picked Natsu up by the hair. "You're going to laugh at this though. Who do you think burned down Seika's kingdom?"

Seika felt everything stop in the room. Her legs went numb and she forgotten how to speak. Her hands and face started to shake.

This man...no..this monster was the one who burned her village down!

"You did that?" Seika growled. "You burned down my home!"

Tenkuu smirked and held Natsu's hair tighter. "I can't say that for sure darling. It was you who allowed me to do it."

"I NEVER ALLOWED YOU TO TAKE MY FAMILY AND ALL MY MEMORIES AWAY!" She shouted at him. Tenkuu pursed his lips and laughed.

"Don't you recall a certain wish you wanted to make?"

* * *

_Seika sighed as she watched the festival below her. It was the annual rite of passage in which the ascension of Firebird to Phoenix would occur. She watched as some of the village boys and girls accepted the initiation into the beautiful birds that were phoenixes. _

_"Spread your wings and fly towards the horizon! For you were human once, but now you are anew! Live long and prosper!" Her father called out from below. One by one, the children and teens were turned into the majestic creatures and took off into the night sky. Seika's eyes brimmed with tears, watching them take flight._

_"I wish I didn't live like this. I wish I could fly."_

* * *

"No...I never wanted that to happen! Why would you-wait a minute..." She glared at him. "How did you know about that?"

Tenkuu gave her a cocky smile. "I can turn into fire. I was there on a recon mission for my master. He specifically wanted you alive and him dead." He threw Natsu to the ground. "Now I'll finish him off!" He raised his fist and coated it with black flames and was about to punch him, when Seika smiled.

"Now Natsu!" She yelled and his eyes opened up instantly. He grabbed Tenkuu's Han and threw him aside. Tenkuu recovered quickly and looked at him, shock covering his face.

"But I knocked you out cold! How could you have recovered so quickly?" He said, startled.

"Because flame breath, there's only room for two fiery stars in the sky. And that's me and Seika, so you better take back what you said about her or I'll punch an apology out of you." Natsu covered his whole body with fire and Seika stood beside him. "Seika stay out of this!"

"Natsu let me fight with you. This is the guy who destroyed my home, my family, my life." She smiled at him, giving him a determined look. "You better let me help you or else!"

Natsu hesitated for a moment before relenting. "Okay, but if things get to hot, get out of the fire!"

Tenkuu crossed his arms and glared at his competition. "This is going to be good."

They both nodded and charged up their powers.

"FIRE LIGHTING DRAGON MODE!"

"FIREBIRD SCARLET MODE!"

* * *

**That ends today's chapter! What will happen next? Tune in next time!**


	9. Part 2: Chapter 5

**Hi Everyone!**

**It's been awhile since I've updated! So I decided to update this story again! Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! On with the story!**

**Part 2 Chapter 5: Take to the Sky! Sky Maidens soar!**

Era wasn't sure how she could hold up.

The sky dragoness was really giving her a run for her money. All her attacks were on point, making her wince in pain. She couldn't understand, she had trained harder than the little girl.

* * *

_Flashback…_

"_**Era you must remember your training!"**_

_Young Era looked up at the mysterious shadow. Her face was already cut up in various places and she looked very weaken. Tenkuu and Minami watched her train, their little eyes not looking away from her. Chimaru leaned against the trees, watching her._

"_Master, why can't I seem to hit you? You move so fast for a shadow!" Tiny Era said, shifting the winds a bit._

"_**The difference between you and me, my dear, is that I have total control of my power. While you have no control at all, I have years of experience." **_

_Era squinted her eyes before lunging again. She gathered the wind in her palms and pushed it forward._

"_AIRSPACE: THRUSTING PALM!" She pushed the wind forward and blasted the shadow backwards._

"_Wow! Era onee-san is very powerful!" Manami said, seeing the powerful attack._

"_She could easily be the most powerful one of all of us!" Tenkuu exclaimed._

_Chimaru raised an eyebrow at this. Surely she could be the most powerful one out of all of them._

* * *

"I'll have to give you credit young dragoness. I didn't expect you to be a formidable foe." Era commented, both of them not losing their gaze.

"Um...thank you? You shouldn't underestimate someone just because they don't look like it." Wendy said.

"Then it's time to kick it up a notch! AIRSPACE: HOWLING TORNADO!"

The breeze around them grew more powerful as it gathered into a strong funnel cloud. Wendy covered her face, the winds easily could be a gale force 5! She opened her mouth and tried to suck in all the air.

"Foolish girl! No matter how much you try, my howling tornado will continue to blow, not even you sky dragon magic can defeat it!"

"I won't give up! Natsu-san and Seika-san are counting on me!"

"Why do you continue to fight even if it is futile?"

"Don't you have something to fight for? Don't you have a family to protect?"

Era's eyes widen at that. Did she have someone she wanted to protect? She blinked for a second, thinking about why she fought.

"Wendy this is your chance! Attack her now!" Carla shouted.

"Okay! SKY DRAGON'S ROAR!"

The attack swirled around Era as she screamed. Her pale eyes changed back to their original blue for the first time in years. Her mind flooded with memories of the past.

* * *

"_Era you must flee! It isn't safe here!"_

_Young Era looked at the pale blue eyes of her guardian. The winds of the mountains were blowing fast as the war around them raged. The dragons had finally invaded her hometown and everyone around her was fighting._

"_But...I can help! Please let me help!" She pleaded. Her guardian shook her head._

"_No you must run away. If you die, there will be no one left to save our legacy, We, the people of the sky, must continue to soar," The guardian turned to see more villagers donning armor to attack the dragons. "Our only hope left is for you to search for the FIrebird Princess. Only she can restore hope and peace among our nation."_

* * *

_I__s the girl...Seika...is she the chosen one I'm looking for?_ Era thought, her body giving way, She heard Wendy yelp as she tried to catch her. Her vision blurred and the world went dark.

* * *

**Happy New Years guys! Sorry for the short chapter, the next one will be longer. So as always, please review, favorite, and follow! Have a nice day!**


	10. Part 2: Chapter 6

**Hello Readers!**

**It's been quite a while since we last saw our heroes and now I have brought you another chapter to enjoy! Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! On with the show!**

**Part 2 Chapter 6: The Water Nymph vs. the Ice Mage**

"I swear if I battle another water wizard, I'm going to switch places with Natsu for a day!"

Gray regained his balance as more water blades came rippling after him. He leapt out of the way just in time to see Manami come right at him. The girl giggled and brought up her crystal ball.

"You're making this fight more enjoyable by running! I love it when the enemy runs!" She said, summoning more water balls. "AQUA MAGIC: WATER ORBS!" The balls of water went soaring over near Gray.

Gray growled and put his hands together. "ICE- MAKE: SPEAR!" Multiple spears burst out of his hands as they cut through the orbs. Manami frowned at this, only to smile once more.

"You make my job too easy. How can a mage with more experience than I be beaten?" She teased him. She focused her magic on the water as the crystal ball glowed blue. "To be honest, I haven't had this much fun in months!"

"For a little girl, you are certainly chatty." Gray jumped up and sent another wave of ice spears at her. Manami gasped as the spear went through her body, making her burst into water.

"Man I hate to break a little kid to pieces, but Natsu and Seika need my help." He turned to walk away before something caught his eyes. "No way…"

The water had swirled around really fast, making a typhoon in the middle of the pond. Emerging from its center was the sullen face of the little girl. The crystal ball in her hands glowed darker as her eyes glowed blue.

"Now why did you have to go destroy my puppet like that? All she wanted was a little fun that's all." Tears started to roll down the girl's cheek. "You're a big meanie mister!"

Rain was now falling as Gray watched in utter disbelief at what was taking place. The little girl started to change form, the water seeping into her body. The body of the girl turned into liquid, almost melting into water. She then took the form of blue, adolescent mermaid with fins for ears and two wing-like fins on her back. Her hair is parted in the middle with several strands emanating from the top with a scaly band decorating her forehead. Her eyes opened up and sharp fangs protruded themselves out of her mouth. A dark, sinister laugh rung throughout the area.

"_Now you see my true form! I was once a water nymph from the same place where the Firebirds lived. My people were very peaceful folk until the humans invaded!" _Her voice had an echo-like edge to it, making Gray feel uncomfortable. _"The war brought nothing but devastation to my people and they were wiped out! All of my friends and family turned into puddles! And it was then, while I was alone in the world, he came to me!"_

"He? Who's he?" Gray asked, stepping back from the lake's edge.

"_The Dark Shadow…"_

* * *

**Flashback…**

_A sobbing figure sat in the middle of the river. Her long blue hair streamed in front of her face as she wept. Minami barely made it out alive after the humans raided her village. Now, she was the only nymph left._

"_**Oh you poor sweet child…" **__ A strange voice mused as Manami looked up. __**"Last of your kind and left all alone, how about you come with me instead?"**_

"_Um…who are you?" She sniffled, wiping her cheeks. "I-I-I don't even know your name…"_

_Suddenly, a dark figure appeared in front of her. A shadowy figure gave himself a humanoid form, to make it easier for her to see him._

"_**They call me Dark Shadow, with you in my ranks; I can finally make my mark on this world. All I need for you to do…" **__He placed a hand on her head. __**"Is to say you'll accept my offer."**_

_Minami hesitated for a second before seeing two other figures appear behind Dark Shadow. One was a redheaded boy with a smirk on his face and the other was a girl with white hair._

"_Is she to be part of our ranks Master?" The white haired girl asked._

"_She's pretty cute! I hope she'll make a great little sis!" The redhead said._

_Manami blushed deep red at that comment, making the water around her boil. The other two children laughed and walked near the river to see her. The Dark Shadow chuckled a bit too._

"_So are you joining our family or not?" The white haired girl reached out her hand._

_She looked at the hand, longing for another chance at family. Another chance to set things right._

_Manami shook that hand._

**Flashback end…**

* * *

"So that's who you work for? For someone so young, you hold a lot of hate towards humans." Gray replied, seeing her sad face.

"_Yes it was humans who destroyed everyone I loved. Dark Shadow gave me a new life and a new family to call my own. If I can have a family like them, then there's nothing in this world that won't stop me from reviving the Firebird!" _She screeched and shot towards Gray. _"AND THAT MEANS BY KILLING YOU!"_

Gray just stood there, waiting for her to strike. Seeing the fist about to strike him, he put a hand up. Minami gasped as ice formed around her hand and ran its way up her arm.

"You aren't the only one who's lost someone important to them. I lost my parents, my teacher, and even her daughter. But the difference between you and me is that I didn't join the dark side for revenge. Instead I found a new family that helped me up and showed me a better way."

Frozen icicles formed around him, the air getting even colder. Manami saw the lake freezing over, the ice traveling up her body. She shivered, feeling numbness taking over her midsection.

"Sorry, but it doesn't matter if you're a little girl or even a nymph. I don't go easy on anybody who hurts my comrades." Gray looked up at her, making her quake with fear.

"_No, stay back! Stop you're hurting me!" _She screamed, her crystal ball glowing ever brighter.

_The ball, that's it! That's where her powers lie! _Gray thought. Channeling the power inside him, he used his other hand to form his magic seal.

"ICE-MAKE: FROZEN FURY!" A snowflake pattern appears on his hand as he thrust his palm forward. He hits the crystal ball, making icicles shatter the orb on impact. Manami screamed, her body freezing up entirely, as she falls forward on the ground. With a loud THUD!, her frozen form is left in a state of shock.

"I hope you'll one day see the error of your ways. But for now, you need to chill out." He grimaced at his pun. "Man I've been hanging around Natsu too long. And where the heck are my shorts?"

* * *

**Meanwhile….**

"Manami was defeated! Impossible!" Sayomi sighed to herself and gritted her teeth. "First Era gets beaten by the Sky Dragoness and now Manami has fallen to the Ice Wizard? So much for being the Elemental Knights…"

She turned around to see the petrified state of Lucy Heartfilia. She was currently in a dark crystal that was slowly siphoning her magical energy.

"And she was a total weakling! I hoped for her to give a proper fight. Now I'll have to see what Chimaru will do to the Knight Girl…"

Her eyes flashed red as her shadow gave an evil smile.

* * *

**Next time: Chimaru the Earth Swordmaster vs. Erza the Knight!**

**Please review, favorite, and follow!**

**And boy did I make Gray look awesome or what?**


End file.
